The Drink Packs
= Bloodlines Drink Packs= Bloodlines Drinks are an easy and way to keep your levels up, as well as share with friends! Bloodlines Drink Packs can contain any of 3 different drinks: Vital Blood (0.35L), Moonshine (3.5 Lumens), or Cider (0.35L = 7% humanity). Permissions: No copy, No mod, No transfer. Requirements: In order to drink vital blood, you must own the Thirst HUD. In order to drink Moonshine, you must own the Rage HUD, and in order to drink cider, you must be a human. CONTENTS *1 Drink Pack (comes in sizes of 6, 12, 24, 48) FEATURES #Sharing options: #*Send a bottle or can directly to a friend #*Give friends access and let them take one at their convenience. #*You can give access to everyone currently on your region, everyone currently on your parcel, or everyone within whisper, chat, or shout range. You can also add names of nearby people that you select from a menu, or enter a name manually through chat. #*You can also give access to everyone in your group. #*Or, you can set it to open access, and share them with everyone #Security features: put your system in restricted mode to allow only authorized users, or lock it so you're the only one who can use it. Also, you can view a record of who has taken an item from your pack. #Take a bottle any time you're feeling drained! SETUP Rez your pack on the ground on a parcel where you can run scripts. Once it registers, touch for menu. SETTINGS AND OPTIONS If you're the owner of the drink pack, you will have the full range of options below. If you are someone else who just has access to the drink pack, you will get the option 'Take One'. #Take One - select this option, and the pack will give you one ice-cold moonshine or cider, or a nice warm bottle of vital blood. #Send One - send a bottle or can to the avatar of your choice. It can be sent to someone standing nearby who you select from a list, or to any Bloodlines player, by typing in their name. If they're not online, they'll get it next time they log in. #Help - load the instructions page for the item on the website. #Security ##Mode: There are three possible modes: ###Open: anyone with a Bloodlines account who touches the item will be able to use the 'Take One' command. ###Restricted: the default mode. This means that only the owner and other authorized avatars (see 'Sharing' below) will be able to use. ###Locked: only the owner can use. Selecting this option prevents use by names on the access list, but the access list remains intact. ##View Record: view a record of others who have taken an item. ##Group On / Off: If the pack is in restricted mode, and group is on, then others who have the same group active that the pack is set to will be able to use it. To set the group of the pack, right click it and select 'edit'. Set the group on the 'general' tab. #Sharing: The sharing options allow you to determine who you share the containing items in the pack with, when the pack is in restricted mode. ##Add User: Manually add a user to the access list. You can add someone nearby by selecting their name from a menu, or by typing in their name. ##Remove User: Manually remove a user from the access list. ##Clear List: Remove all names from the access list. ##Region: Add everyone currently on the region to the access list. ##Parcel: Add everyone currently on the parcel to the access list. ##View List: View the current user access list. ##Whisper: Add everyone within whisper range (10m) to the access list. ##Chat: Add everyone within chat range (20m) to the access list. ##Shout: Add everyone within shout range (100m) to the access list. #Info ##Get information on this pack. This will give you information about the item's current security and sharing modes, tell you how many items are left, and give you a print out of the access list. THANKS! We hope you enjoy all of the Bloodlines drinks, and have a great time sharing them with your friends! ~Mars and Lyle